slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Wszystko będzie dobrze :D
Kolejne krótkie opowiadanko :D * Wszystko będzie dobrze. Kiedy cały Gang Shane pokonał Black’a, minęło kilka lat. Wszyscy stali się dojrzalsi, a zwłaszcza Eli był bardziej pewny w podejmowaniu decyzji, i co do uczuć Trixie, która, zmieniła fryzurę i ma jednego długiego kucyka na czubku głowy. Ona jednak, na początku nie odwzajemniała tego, bo miała chłopaka, był nim Billy z Gangu Hoola. Trixie jest z nim szczęśliwa, ale któregoś dnia przybiega do kryjówki cała zapłakana. Gdy Eli to zobaczył od razu do niej poszedł, były otwarte drzwi, ale gdy do niej wszedł, zamknął je. -Trixie co się stało?- spytał Eli, jednak nie uzyskał on odpowiedzi. … -Powiedz chodzi o Billy'ego? Trixie tylko milczała, ale przestała już płakać. -To przez niego płaczesz?-spytał Eli. Trixie cały czas milczała a Eli z każda chwilą był bardziej wściekły, nie wiedział jeszcze jednak o co chodzi ale przysiągł sobie, że nie pozwoli aby Trixie znów płakała, bo nie nawidził patrzeć jak najbliższa mu osoba cierpi. -Eli... ja myślałam że on się zmienił,... ale to chodziło chyba o zemstę,... ale nie wiem na kim.... czy po prostu mi złamał serce…. że chodzi o gang, lub czy chodzi o ciebie- powiedziała Trixie po kilku minutach ciszy. -Ale o zemstę?... no nieee... pozałuje... -Eli nie ... to nie ma sensu, to tylko chłopak... -Ale co się dokładnie stało? Trixie nie umiała tego powiedzieć, ale nagle Eli zauważył że Trixie ma podarte spodnie. -Trixie? co się stało... powiedz... jeśli będziesz dalej płakała nie wybaczę sobie tego... -.... Eli... ja nie wiem od czego zacząć.... on..... tego się nie da powiedzieć - Trix ... mnie możesz powiedzieć wszystko...sama wiesz - powiedział i położył rękę na jej kolanie. -Na początku jechaliśmy na jego mechu..... później poszliśmy do jego domu.... zauważyłam że jesteśmy sami, myślałam że chce tylko coś zabrać, ale nie....powiedział że ma dość Shane i jego zespołu i chce się pozbyć wszystkiego co z nim związane..., bo to przez nas nie jest górą z Black’iem…ale że przed końcem... że... chce się zabawić- powiedziała już płacząc -No nieee!!.... mówiłem to już raz, ale powiem drugi…pożałuje. Eli wiedział co się już dalej stało, Billy musiał się na niż rzucić, a ona po prostu się broniła. Eli ją przytulił tak że ona miała głowę na jego klatce piersiowej .Trixie płakała, ale Eli, ją cały czas uspokajał, głaszcząc jej włosy, w pewnym momencie je rozpuścił. A Trixie cicho do niego powiedziała: -Dziękuję Eli- i bardziej się w niego wtuliła. -Trixie.... nie warto.... nie bój się… ja się już z nim policzę... Trixie i Eli nawet nie zauważyli że usneli. Kiedy Eli się zbudził, Trixie była w niego w tulona, a on był oparty o brzeg jej łóżka. Eli cicho wstał żeby jej nie zbudzić... -Wszystko będzie dobrze Trix - powiedział do niej , trzymając ją lekko za rękę, tak aby sie nie zbudziła, Eli wziął blaster i śluzaki te co nie spały. W centrum spotkał Billy'ego, a raczej cały jego gang. Pozbył sie ich szybko wystrzelił Fosforzaka , przez niego nic nie widzieli i związał ich za pomocą krawca. Billy'ego zostawił na koniec. -To co Eli? zostaliśmy my dwaj? -Tak... właśnie o to mi chodziło, nigdy nie wybaczę ci co zrobiłeś Trixie, pożałujesz- powiedział Eli. Nie wiedział on jednak że wszystkiemu z ukrycia przyglądał sie jego.... ojciec. -No to dawaj Shane- powiedział Billy i wystrzelił granatnika, Eli odebrał wystrzał pajęczakiem i granatnik uderzył w Billy'ego. Billy nagle zniknął , Eli był zaskoczony , ale nagle z tyłu leciał Zębacz. Młody Shane odchylił się do tyłu żeby nie oberwać i wystrzelił w niego Joulsa, nadal wychylony w tył.. Ojciec Eli'a widział że jego syn ma bardzo dużo podobnych ruchów do niego. Nagle Billy znów, zniknął. Eli nasłuchiwał, i zobaczył że w jego stronę leci Armashelt. Eli załadował Burpy'ego i powiedział do niego. -Burpy, prosze nie zawiedź mnie, ... robię to dla Trixie. Eli wystrzelił śluzaka, a on rzucił w Billy'ego kule ognia, który sie wywrócił. Burpy wrócił do Eli'a, miał on już odchodzić, ale coś usłyszał. -Eli za tobą. Młody Shane sie odwrócił a za nim leciał znów Zębacz, rozciął mu reke, Eli na tym jednak nie poprzestał, krwawiła mu ręka, ale podbiegł do Billy'ego, kiedy on przeładowywał blaster i załatwił go w walce wręcz. Billy uciekł, a Eli upadł nieprzytomny, bardzo go bolała reke, i nie mógł już wytrzymać z bólu. Will do niego podbiegł, a każdego zdziwiło to że on żyje, Eli był nadal nieprzytomny wiec nie wiedział kto mu pomógł. Will Shane poszedł do kryjówki, otworzył drzwi i powiedział. -Pomórzcie mu... prosze... Trixie była zrozpaczona, bo Eli zniknął, myślała że po prostu ona go już nudzi ale zeszła na dół i przeżyła szok. Nie dość że był tam Eli to i Will. -Eli - krzyknęła Trixie -Pomożecie mu ?- spytał Will. -Co się stało?- spytała Trixie Na początku wszyscy byli zdziwieni ty że Will żyje, ale skupili sie na Eli'u który odzyskał przytomność i zwijał sie z bólu. -Pojedynkował się z kimś…. Z jakimś blondynem, bo resztę jego gangu załatwił w kilka sekund. -aaaaa- krzyknął Eli, momentalnie wstając - Eli połóż sie-powiedział Kord -nieee, gdzie Billy?.... nie dam mu uciec...pożałuje... -Za co - spytał Kord -Nieważne- powiedział Eli Nagle Eli zauważył Willa, chciał przytulic ojca, ale zwijał sie z bólu przez reke. -Mam najgłupszego przyjaciela, jakiego znam- powiedziała Trixie opatrując mu reke -Tak wiem....ale musiałem to zrobić- powiedział do niej. -Co musiałeś? -Jedno słowo....Billy.... już wszystko gra. -Dziękuje Eli…, ale nie musiałeś tego robić… zobacz czym się to skończyło - powiedziała kończąc zakładając mu bandaż. Eli mógł już trochę ruszać ręką bez boleśnie, wiec przywitał sie z ojcem -Eli... jedna sprawa- powiedziała Trixie -Tak?- spytał kiedy już wszyscy wyszli, bo stwierdzili że nie będą im przeszkadzać, Pronto poszedł do kuchni, Kord do garażu, a Will kręcił się po kryjówce, patrząc ile się zmieniło. -Prosze cię.... nie rób tego więcej, .... dzisiaj rano zniknąłeś... teraz widziałam cię z rozciętą ręką.... nie chce więcej sie tak bać- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach -Obiecuje.... ale ścigać twoich byłych, takich jak Billy i tak będę, jeśli znów będziesz płakać, przez jakiegoś, to sobie tego nie wybaczę- powiedział z uśmiechem, i ją przytulił. -Tylko on był… teraz będę rozważniej wybierać moich chłopaków- powiedziała kiedy się już od siebie oderwali. -A czy może to być chłopak którego już znasz od kilku lat?- spytał nieśmiało Eli. -Jeśli będzie dobry…. I będę go dobrze znała, ale nie tak jak Billy’ego , bo jego tez długo znam. - A czy może to być znana osoba? -Eli?... chyba już wiem o kogo ci chodzi …- powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Serio? -Chodzi o ciebie? Prawda? -Nie będę zaprzeczać…. To odpowiesz mi? -Nie odpowiem…. Mam na myśli co innego- powiedziała i złapała go lekko za szyje, stanęła na palcach i go mocno pocałowała. Eli w tym momencie był bardzo szczęśliwy, może nie dlatego że rozciął ręke, ale przez to przełamał się co do Trixie. *::: ....................................... *::: Mam nadzieje że sie spodobało, jest tu kilka wątków: miłosny akcji, z ranną osobą i z ojcem Willa XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach